Reina Maledi
Reina Maledi (she/her) is the successor to Nabote from Fairer than a Fairy. Cold, harsh and ambitious, Reina is a good fit for her role, as well as being the leader of the Court, a clique of students recognised for embracing their villain roles. Character Personality Initially, Reina comes off as very cold and collected. As a future queen, she maintains a soft spoken dignity. It's rare to see her be overtly emotional. She maintains an emotional distance to everyone she talks to. Even when she's being friendly, the facade is hollow. Perceptive, Reina is very good at understanding people's weaknesses and using them to suit her own desires. She's rarely forceful, and instead prefers to manipulate people verbally, making subtle digs at their insecurities in order to undermine and exploit them. She's a rather ruthless person. She loves to maintain the upper hand with others. She switches between being warm and cold towards others, keeping them uncertain. However her villain status means this tactic gets seen through very easily by anyone other than people in her inner circle. Bringing others down lets her feel superior, which is why she loves doing it. Although her fairy tale implies that she should be obsessed with beauty, she isn't. She claims that beauty doesn't matter to her, and instead says that people should focus on her merits, which are more valuable than looks. However in truth, she's extremely fixated on her appearance and not in a positive way. She is overwhelmingly self conscious and insecure in how she looks. Any focus on her appearance, whether good or bad makes her extremely uncomfortable which is why she tries to divert attention away from it. Her apathetic behaviour conceals the fact that Reina is an extremely emotional person. She cares a lot, perhaps even too much, about a lot of things, including how people view her. She is prone to angry outbursts when things don't go her way, and she'd likely burst into tears a lot if she hadn't cursed herself to make crying impossible. Since she's destined to be an Evil Queen, she desperately wants to be seen as mature and confident, and so powerful that she cannot be hurt. However she doesn't always know what maturity should entail, and frequently feels out of her depth. While her behaviour doesn't show it, Reina is fully aware of how fake her persona is and that prevents her from ever feeling secure. She can be quite nervous, and not knowing what to do deeply terrifies her. Reina struggles with finding a place in the world, since her villain role implies that she doesn't have one. This makes her stubbornly dedicated to maintaining a personal integrity. Although this doesn't make her nice per se, it does make her behaviour consistent. For instance, she won't fake affection, she won't discard anyone randomly, and most of all she won't display any of the traits she's exploited in others. However this severely limits how she expresses emotion. Even if she wanted to, pride prevents her from opening up to others. Deep down, Reina truly wants to be liked, or at the very least, popular. She's obsessed with gaining popularity, and the fact that she isn't is endlessly frustrating for her. However no amount of popularity seems to satisfy her, and she always wants more. If there's one good thing about Reina, it's how much she cares about Fairy rights. Although she feels like an outcast compared to other fairies, she views them with a sort of wistful affection. Despite being an antagonist, Reina cares a lot about her future role as the Fairy Queen, and even if she's not going to be seen as the true ruler, she does want to be a good queen to her future subjects. As of now, she will defend any fairies who get mistreated. Anyone who exploits fairykind automatically attracts her ire. Hobbies Fashion One of the ways she flaunts her (nonexistent) wealth is through fashion. If the villains want to maintain any sort of pride, well in her opinion they should look good. She has a tendency to drag any unfashionable villain legacies away to give them a makeover if they seem too dowdy for her tastes. Don't worry, it's all her treat. Fight Club Reina can't seem to grasp any sort of popularity in school, so instead she settles for things outside of school. She runs a secret fight club in the Dark Forest for personal profit, a fact only known by her closest... acquaintances. Appearance Fairy tale –Fairer than a Fairy How the Story Goes Backstory Reina was born to a French Fairy and a Sidhe father. Their union was a practical one, as her mother wanted prominence, as well as a legacy. The two formulated a plan to switch their child with a Royal family's newborn. However when she was two, the switch was noticed, and her fae parents had to go on the run, taking the princess with them. The King and Queen, not wanting the changeling, gave her away to a foster home, one that they weren't aware was specifically for future villain legacies. Reina is not aware of any of this. Reina's childhood was pretty joyless. She'd steal cars, fight and torment others, learn illegal magic, and otherwise cause trouble. That is until age 15, when she was selected for the role of Nabote. Future Queen of Fairies, it was an extreme step up from futureless nobody. It was a good chance to reinvent herself. However this is top secret information, Reina will never reveal her history to anyone. Relationships Her Clique Reina keeps a very tight grip on her inner circle. This includes a series of stringent rules they must follow to remain in the group. 1. Dont talk about Fight Club 2. Never talk to Princesses 3. Always attend parties, whether you're invited or not. 4. Always be better dressed than the Charmings. 5. Look as if you get along in public, regardless of the truth. 6. Always conceal a blade somewhere on your person. 7. On Fridays wear blue. 8. Pastels should always be blood stained. 9. Never discuss your past. 10. Only Reina is allowed to wear red. Lilura Goya Reina approached Lilura for one reason only- PR. Despite her unpleasant qualities, Lilura was decently popular and well accepted around the school, despite being a destiny-accepting villain legacy. Frankly speaking, without Lilura it's unlikely that she would have risen in the rankings quite as quickly as she did. As for what she thinks about Lilura... she's fine. Nobelle Fox Aquaintances Reika Voclain Nobelle's roommate. Reina finds her immensely irritating and frequently insults her. Pet Romance Gallery Mawquote-byhidden.png Squadgoals-byhidden.jpeg Reinasketch-byhidden.jpeg Sadgorlhours-byhidden.jpeg Trio-byhidden.jpeg Squadgoals-byhidden.png Trivia *Reina means Queen, Maledi comes from Malediction, to speak evil or to curse. *Reina is scared of the idea of getting piercings, which is why she doesn't have any. *Reina's top secret guilty pleasure is eurobeat. *As previously mentioned, Reina has cursed herself to be unable to cry. Before attending EAH she would cry when emotional much to her chagrin. To break the curse, she needs True Love's Kiss. Which is rather unfortunate, she'd much rather keep the curse indefinitely. *Her wings resemble those of an 89-98 butterfly. Creation *The Court was originally imagined almost as a distaff counterpart to The Young Ones (Raine Vile, Donne O'Grey, Liberty Newlend, Lycas Bre'ervolk, aka a female version of the concept 'Villain legacies who embody the villain stereotype in the eyes of other students' *Additionally since The Young Ones were heavily based off of the tv show of the same name as far as characters go, I wanted to do the same for them. *However I was stuck for ideas so ended up loosely basing them off Heathers. *The original vibe I imagined from them was a sort of sullen creepy witch vibe **Which later developed into a cutthroat take on a stereotypical clique. ***(I think the final product is more mellow though oops) *Reina was the second character designed of the three. *She was originally imagined as an Evil Queen role (as part of a witch/fairy/evil queen trio) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy (La Force) Category:Fairies Category:Hidden's ocs Category:Lesbian Category:Changelings